


Pushing buttons

by travellerintime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellerintime/pseuds/travellerintime





	Pushing buttons

Sam knows he’s been pushing it. Knows he’s been pushing buttons. Of course he knows, it was all part of his plan and he’s not sorry in the slightest. Not even when his body hits the floor face first and all the air is punched out of his lungs. Before he’s got time to recover Dean’s on top of him, yanking his head up off the floor by the hair. “You stupid fucking idiot” Dean growls, eyes sparkling green, “Is this what you wanted? Huh? Is it?” He shakes Sam’s head back and forth a few times. Not hard enough to hurt but just enough to make Sam dizzy. Sam’s on the verge of tears. “You can’t just give that to me once and the take it away Dean”, he screams, “It’s not fair! It’s not fucking fair!”. Dean crushes their mouths together mumbling “shut up, shut up, shut up” between licks and bites hard enough to break skin “For once in your life Sam. Shut the hell up”

Dean grabs the hem of Sam’s pants and drags them down over his hips. “You don’t want this Sam” he pants “not really, you just think you do for some fucked up reason but I can’t play this game with you anymore Sam, it’s driving me up the wall”

Sam had this all planed. Granted not quite like this but he’s still prepared so when Dean presses his spit slick fingers against Sam’s ass expecting resistance there is none. They slide straight in and Dean’s head drops down on Sam’s back, all fight gone out of him from one moment to the next and Sam can feel Dean’s entire body tremble against his. “Son.Of.A.Bitch” Dean’s not hissing and growling his words anymore, they come out like moans of pain, like nails on a chalkboard. When Dean sinks into him one glorious inch at a time Sam smiles against the floorboards. His busted lip bleeding into his mouth but that’s okay, everything’s okay now. When he feels the air from his brothers lips against his neck, whispering “Sammy” like it’s some sort of prayer Sam knows he’s won.


End file.
